


Sweet

by jsy



Series: Bright Eyes and Dark Nights [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All my fics are basically just Eddy appreciation posts, Coffee, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, twoset - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy
Summary: They sat in the booth they always sat in, Brett staring at his phone, and Eddy staring at Brett. And Eddy watched as the older boy pour way too much sugar into his too small cup of coffee. And he thought bout how Brett was always doing that. He liked his drinks sweet.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Bright Eyes and Dark Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Wattpad

It happened in a diner in Brisbane that they had been to a million times before. It was late, after a concert, and only just the two of them. The diner was warm and familiar and Brett had insisted that was where he wanted to go. So, Eddy obliged. He always did. 

They sat in the booth they always sat in, Brett staring at his phone, and Eddy staring at Brett. And Eddy watched as the older boy pour way too much sugar into his too small cup of coffee. And he thought bout how Brett was always doing that. He liked his drinks sweet. And Brett opened another sugar packet, then reached for the cream, then giggled at some stupid meme on his phone and before Eddy knew what was happening, the thought was there.

I love you.

I have always loved you.

And it stuck. And nothing had changed, and everything had changed. And Eddy stared at Brett. And Brett poured one more sugar into his coffee. 

And Brett's eyes never left his phone as he took the first sip from his mug, a pale trail of cream and sugar left on his upper lip, as if there was no coffee in his cup at all. Reflected in his glasses, his face was illuminated by the soft glow of his phone and the warm lights of the diner, and all Eddy could think was:

I love you.

And Eddy was frozen, staring at the boy before him like he was the first shred of sunlight after a long, dark winter. Like he was the first rainbow to grace eyes that had only seen shades of grey. Like he was precious and beautiful. And like he was so much more than all of those things.

But Brett looked up from his phone, and the spell was broken. Eddy could move again, no longer frozen and he reached for his own coffee, dark and bitter and burning hot. A reality check. 

But when he rested his cup back down on the table and looked up once more, Brett's eyes were staring softly into his. And Brett's lips were forming gentle words, just for Eddy. And the spell returned, not to freeze him, but to make him melt. And to make him think:

I love you

And Eddy smiled at whatever Brett said, eyes cast down, blushing. And It didn't matter what it was. It was funny and light and way too sweet. Just like Brett. Just like his coffee. 

And for a moment Eddy thought maybe he should add some cream to his coffee, or just a little sprinkle of sugar. He wanted to know what it was like, to feel sugar on his lips, to have the bitterness ebbed by cream.

And for a moment Eddy thought he had the courage, he thought he would say the words that danced around in his mind.

I love you.

But it only lasted a moment. 

And the moment passed. 

And he didn't say it. 

It wasn't time. 

He could see it in that small, questioning, sweet smile that played on Brett's lips as he asked Eddy why he was staring at him. It wasn't time. Their time would come. So, Eddy just shrugged it off, grabbing a packet of sugar and tearing it open just the slightest bit, to pour into his coffee.


End file.
